Starscream's revenge
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: The park and arcade workers are back to stop Starscream. He has a plan to unplugged Sugar Rush. They have to save Sugar Rush with some of the Autobots and Decepticons or else it's game over. I don't own anyone. No flames


The park and arcade workers are back. In this fanfic Starscream wants revenge after what happened a year ago. I don't own Regular show, Wreck-it Ralph, or any other video game character you're about to see in this Fanfic. But if I did I would make this into a movie and it would be pure gold.

Starscream goes up to Grimlock with his jets on. "You will swear your locality to me. And in your return I will set you free." Said Starscream.

"No thanks." Grabs Starscream by the arm. "I'll free myself!" Said Grimlock angry.

"Wait I can help." Said Starscream begging Grimlock not to throw him. Grimlock throws Starscream at the control panel and breaks free.

"Josh it's bath time !" His mom shouted.

"Come on mom. Five more minutes?" Said Josh.

"You have school picture tomorrow. And I don't want a bad picture like last year!" Said Josh's mom shouted.

Josh turns his Xbox 360 off and leaves.

Back in fall of Cybertron. "All clear. Gaming hours are over." Said Soundwave.

"Finally. Hey Starscream you wanna head straight to the bar? I'm buying." Said Grimlock happy that work is over.

"No thanks. I need to find my pride and dignity first." Said Starscream moping on the ground.

"Ok. Suit yourself." Said Grimlock he leaves the room.

Starscream gets off the ground and dust himself off. "I wouldn't have this crumbly job If it wasn't for that 6ft blue jay, that dirty raccoon, fat midget hulk, wrecker, little fixer, female soldier, their co workers, and those little cavities. Me and Turbo could have ruled the world of gaming and the real world." Said Starscream walking out of Grimlock's cell in anger.

Starscream is in his room watching an old movie. "These people made it so simple. Wait I that gives me an idea. And I know the perfect lab rats to test it on." Said Starscream and begins to evil laugh.

Meanwhile at the park Mordecai and Rigby are enjoying their day off at the snack bar While Muscle man and High five ghost do all their work. "Man I can't believe killing Turbo is the best thing we ever done." Said Rigby drinking his soda.

Vanellope and the other racers come out of the portal and walk up to Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey Mordecai, Rigby!" Vanellope shouted. "Sugar Rush racers!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted back in glee. Mordecai and Rigby high five the Sugar Rush racers including the recolours.

"So what you to our part of the woods? And shouldn't you be working?" Mordecai asked a little bit confused.

"The reason why we're not working is we're getting an update." Said Candlehead excited. Mordecai and Rigby are surprised by the update and Benson rolls in.

"Hey you slackers. Why aren't you slacking? Not you kids I don't know if you're slackers?" Said Benson a little bit serious.

"They're getting an update in their game." Said Mordecai.

"Wow! They better put new tracks in the game. I'm getting tired of just one." Said Benson.

Pops runs to Mordecai, Rigby, Benson and the racers' location with some good news. "Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, racers, I have good news. My father gave us all a day off!" Said Pops with glee cause you know he's Pops.

"Hey Sugar Rush will be up and running tomorrow. Have would you guys like to come and watch the races, great view of the jumbo-tron." Said Vanellope begging the four Parker workers to come.

Benson is thinking about, he hasn't been in Sugar Rush before, he played it once but he prefers Fix-it Felix Jr. better. "Alright what time?" Said Benson he like the sound of that idea.

"The arcade opens at 10 am. Don't be late." Said Vanellope she and other racers go through the portal.

"Yeah don't be late or early or something." Said Candlehead. Taffyta hand grabs Candlehead and drags her through the portal.

Back in Fall of Cybertron Starscream sneaks into Shockwave's lab and takes some chemicals and mix them together. "I will have my revenge it's the last thing I do." Said Starscream mixing the chemicals with root beer and pours it in cans. "Revenge is sweeter than candy." Said Starscream.

"Nice try Starscream. But you can't leave your game because if one of us leave during hours the game will be recalled." Said the Decepticon soldier.

"Already covered." Said Starscream as his clone comes out. "If you tell anyone about this I'll take you to the slender man game, where no one can hear you scream." Said Starscream pointing at the Decepticon shoulder.

Starscream leaves the room and goes to the surge train and takes it to the arcade. "I will have my revenge!" Starscream shouted as the train leaves Fall of Cybertron.

Please review.


End file.
